fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 81
Arric and Tigator have appeared at Harterym's Palace... Harterym) Rules...Tigator you have a different challenge; your first brawl is out of eight points. ''' '''Osbyss Tigator) Okay Harterym) After your first brawl, you face me Osbyss Tigator) Okay ( Wolfgang and Volf appear ) ( Volf stares at Tigator ) ( Tigator stares back at Volf with his mouth open ) ( Wolfgang falls down, but catches himself ) Osbyss Tigator) I'm such a surprise! Wolfgang) *Taking deep breathes* No, it's not you... Harterym) Wolfgang, you really have to get over this Wolfgang) HOW! HE KEEPS GETTING INTO MY MIND...I CAN'T EVEN GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT HIM RIGHT THERE; HE JUST KEEPS SAYING "Help me"... Osbyss Tigator) Arric, is he talking about Wolf? Arric) Yeah Crysemtion Volf) Harterym, just send him back Harterym) But, Volf, you aren't as strong without him Crysemtion Volf) And I don't need all that strength Harterym) Ugh, okay...Wolfgang, please get some sleep...*In head* Something has to be done, he cannot live like this... Wolfgang) I'll try...*Slowly gets up* ( A white flash erupts ) ( Wolfgang is gone with Volf charging towards Tigator ) ( Tigator disappears into black smoke ) ( Black smoke starts to cover the battlefield ) ( Volf flies into a portal, but nearly hits Arric ) ( Tigator forms from some of the smoke ) ( Volf leaves an upper portal and charges towards Tigator ) ( Tigator disappears into black smoke ) ( The smoke grows ) ( Volf charges through the smoke and enters another portal ) ( Tigator appears for a third time ) ( Volf leaves another portal ) ( Tigator charges towards Volf ) ( Volf crashes into Tigator ) ( Tigator gives power up and falls down with Volf on him ) ( Tigator disappears into black smoke ) ( More black smoke enters hides the battlefield ) ( Volf crashes into the ground and gets her head stuck ) ( Tigator appears and blows black smoke from his body ) ( The smoke grows dense ) Arric) Ability Activate! Smoggy Smug! ( Tigator charges into the opponent with black smoke leaving his body, after impact ) ( Volf releases a bronzite pulse into the ground ) ( Bronzite crystals grow above ground ) ( Tigator charges towards Volf ) ( The crystals continue growing ) ( Tigator charges through the crystals ) BOOM! By Mike and C22... C22) Ability Activate! One Point Breakthrough! ( (Darkus) Extremis changes to darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy ) ( Drarieror uses his sword to block Extremis' sharp tail ) ( Extremis' tail looks like it collides with Drarieror's sword, but unexpectedly wraps around Drarieror's legs ) C22) Ability Activate! Flaring Extreme! ( (Pyrus) Extremis changes to pyrus, charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it ) ( Extremis charges a ball of fire ) Mike) Ability Activate! Flare Dragon! ( Flames spill from Drarieror's mouth and charge towards the opponent, in a dragon shape ) ( Drariorer spits up flames ) ( The flames transform into a dragon and flies towards Extremis ) ( Extremis watches with his ball of fire growing ) ( The dragon flames drift away and enter Extremis' ball of fire ) ( Extremis pulls his tail ) ( Drariorer falls down and gets pulled ) Extremis) Ready for your ride...I'm buff, you know... Drariorer) ... ( Extremis pulls his tail ) ( Drariorer shoots off the ground ) ( Extremis jumps up ) ( Drariorer moves under Extremis' feet ) ( Extremis lifts his tail and throws Drariorer towards the ball of fire ) ( Drariorer flies towards the ball of fire ) ( Drariorer gets closer to the ball of fire ) Mike) Ability Activate! Rebirth Armor! ( Drariorer's armory wings wrap around Drariorer's body ) ( Drariorer's wings cover his body as he crashes into the ball of fire ) ( Drariorer quickly falls out ) ( The ball of fire closes together and Extremis throws it ) BOOM! MoCC: Episode 82 Grade of MoCC: Episode 81? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Arric Category:Harterym Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Wolf Category:Mike Category:C22Helios Category:Extremis Helios Category:Drarieror